


Protocol 'Self-Isolation'

by interstred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstred/pseuds/interstred
Summary: au, where Stephen Strange brought from a parallel reality what he wasn't done





	Protocol 'Self-Isolation'

Stephen stepped out of the time-space junction and carefully checked how it closed. Then he took off his cloak, leaving it hanging in the air and fell heavily into a chair.

The reality in which he was today was complex - all the inhabitants of the earth contracted some kind of disease. The disease was similar to a cold, but a little more serious and swept almost the entire planet. They are lucky that in their reality there is no such thing.

He sat for another couple of minutes, pondering the past day, and then with difficulty got up from his chair and went to bed - in the morning he was supposed to come to the general meeting.

***

\- Everyone is here? - Tony asked, sitting down at the table. 

The team looked at each other.

\- No, Strange isn't, - Natasha answered.

\- And where is our mister doctor? - a little pretentious, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, looked at Tony's watch, - He is three minutes late. Unlike him.

\- Did anyone tell him that today's meeting is in the Chinese office, Tony, not in the tower? - Bruce looked at him meaningfully.

Tony thought for a couple of seconds.

\- I think I forgot to warn him.

A moment later, a portal appeared in the center of the room from which a Strange emerged.

\- I apologize for being late, - he coughed, - Ahem, I would have made it in time if I knew where to go, - he coughed again.

\- Stephen, is everything okay? - Steve asked anxiously.

\- I think I caught a cold, - replied Strange, mentally hoping that this is not what he thought.

\- FRIDAY, scan him, - Tony ordered.

After a minute the voice of FRIDAY was heard:

\- An unknown virus was found in the body of Stephen Strange. Trying to identify. The virus is of the pisoniviricetes type, the coronavirus family. Transmitted by airborne droplets. Perhaps everyone present is infected. The incubation period is fourteen days. Do I start the "self-isolation" protocol?

Clint sighed sadly:

\- So went to China for the New Year holidays.


End file.
